johnnyassociatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fujigaya Taisuke
Taisuke Fujigaya (藤 ヶ 谷 泰 輔; Fujigaya Taisuke) Johnny & Associates grubuna Kis-My-Ft2 güncel bir üyesidir. O geçici özel grubun anjell bir üyesiydi. O da Kis-My-FT2 içinde 'F' olduğunu. ''PROFILE *Name: Taisuke Fujigaya (藤ヶ谷泰輔; Fujigaya Taisuke) *Nicknames: Taipi, Gaya, Tai-chan, Fujigaya-otousan *Birthdate: June 25, 1987 (Age : 30) Birthplace: Kanagawa, Japan *Bloodtype: AB *Height: 175 cm *Weight: 55 kg *Family: Parents & two younger brothers *Hobbies: Rollerskating, dancing, singing, writing lyrics, & shopping *Strong Point: Always cheerful *Weak Point: Always arrives at the last minute *Special Ability: High pitched when singing *Favorite Sport: Basketball *Favorite Foods: Chinese food, yakiniku, sushi *Dislikes: Coriander *Favorite Items of Clothing: Jeans & jackets *Treasures the Most: Experiences, his friends, & his job *Admired Sempais: Sho Sakurai, Hideaki Takizawa, & Tomohisa Yamashita *Favorite Song: "Seppaku no Tsuki" by Kinki Kids *Favorite Movie: Roman Holiday *Favorite Book: Misaki Number 1 *Good Friends With: Ryota Miyadate *Entered Johnny's: November 8, 1998 *Image Color: Pink TRIVIA *He is a regular for the show Hyakushi and also appears on another show called Hadaka no Shounen. *He talks a lot and likes to make people laugh. Co-member Hiromitsu Kitayama considers him to be very loud. *Taisuke is a mischievious person but also gets affected very easily. *He taught fellow member Takashi Nikaido how to skate. *Former member of KAT-TUN, Koki Tanaka, stated that he is honest, hard-working, pure, and straight-forward. *He gets along well with fellow member Kento Senga of whom considers him as a playmate. *He doesn't like girls who talk informally or like guys. *Fujigaya is always strict with the juniors during practices. *He likes it when fans say "kakkoi" when he sings or dances. *Co-member Yuta Tamaori believes he is better at telling funny stories than rapping. *He was a part of the Kansai Jr.'s group B.A.D. *Co-member Takashi Nikaido asked him when he would get rid of his bangs in an interview. *Taisuke always says what's on his mind, but doesn't say anything that might hurt people. *He failed his Johnny's Entertainment audition but the guy who he gave his number card to was apparently Johnny, so he called him back. *He is the resident rapper of the group and is also one of the main vocals. *He had almost thought about quitting from the agency because he thought that they would never debut; he was eventually stopped by Koki Tanaka of KAT-TUN. *Fujigaya is called manly but has a girlish side to him as well. Fellow member Wataru Yokoo stated once that his eyes sparkle whenever he catches sight of something cute. *He loves to borrow things from people but somehow forgets to return them; this results in him earning complaints from them. *Taisuke gets affected by things easily. *He talks a lot that in fact the other members said that if no one were to stop him from talking, he would die from lack of air. FILMOGRAPHY Dramas: 2006 Shimokita Sundays 2007 Byakkotai 2011 Misaki Number One! 2011 Ikemen Desu Ne? 2012 RIsou No Musuko 2012 Shinikare 2012 Priceless 2013 Kamen Teacher 2013 Dokushin Kizoku PHOTOBOOKS 2011.9.?? Ikemen Desu Ne? Official Photobook (Feature) MAGAZINE APPEARANCES ?? Duet 2011 February Issue (Cover & Feature) ?? WInk Up February 2011 Issue (Cover & Feature) ?? COOL TRANS 2011 Issue (Cover & Feature) ?? Myojo August 2011 Issue (Cover & Feature) ?? Duet August 2011 Issue (Cover & Feature) 7. ?? Wink Up August 2011 Issue (Cover & Feature) 7. ?? POTATO August 2011 Issue (Cover & Feature) SLIDESHOW GALLERY'' l-taisuke-fujigaya-539ed242.jpg kisumaimyojonov074taisujj0.jpg photoset-fujigaya-1.jpeg 20120507_fujigayataisuke1.jpeg 3679320-thumb.jpeg Category:Kis-My-Ft2 Members Category:Kis-My-Ft2 Category:Actors Category:Johnny's Entertainment Category:Blood Type AB